


Good Little Girl

by J_EnotsoLovely



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure Time References, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flirting, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Joy Rides, M/M, Road Trips, Roronoa Zoro and Vinsmoke Sanji Bickering, Sanji is genderfluid, Singing, feminine clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/pseuds/J_EnotsoLovely
Summary: If Zoro bothered to ask, Sanji wondered how he'd react to knowing that his panties were also green. A bit lighter though, more like a seafoam, mossy color that matched the idiot's hair. Lace too.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 35
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> writing a much larger One Shot but this is little snippet lives in my head rent free, so here you go
> 
> please listen to this song on repeat. you won't regret it!
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/2u3hJqwkyVlgRkHR6AWboq?si=8849430e3f274482

Sanji couldn't believe that he let himself get roped into doing something like this. 

_"This is good, don't you see?"_ Nami had told him, batting her eyes prettily, the way she did whenever she wanted him to whatever she asked. As if she ever needed to try too hard. _"It means there's a chink in his armor. I daresay he likes you."_

Sanji snorted, assessing himself in the mirror for the umpteenth time. His beard had yet to grow back from when he cut it earlier and so the blond decide to keep in with his more feminine clothing. Who even decided that crop-tops were meant for women only, anyways? 

His jeans were mid stomach, light blue denim fitting snugly along his legs. Which speaking of-- his legs were looking _especially_ long with the black pair of wedges he wore, warm weather calling for open toed shoes. 

And they were easy to take off, since--according to Ace at least-- they were going to be in the car for a while. Sanji stretched, humming in satisfaction. The paddings of his bra spread nicely across his, black mesh top doing the same. His bra was a dark green, and the blond felt his cheeks flush, knowing the _exact_ implications his clothing and underwear choice would make. 

If Zoro bothered to ask, Sanji wondered how he'd react to knowing that his panties were also green. A bit lighter though, more like a seafoam, mossy color that matched the idiot's hair. Lace too.

He gave a quiet chuckle, imagining the commotion that would erupt at the knowledge, Ace specifically, being the horny firecracker he was. 

Nami would be exceptionally proud. 

Right on cue, his phone rang, and he waltzed over to the bed, picking it up and placing it to his ear. According to the girls, even _having_ the playboy's phone number said a lot and it made Sanji's heart flutter dangerously. 

_"Hello?"_ Zoro asked, voice gravelly and deep, like he'd just woken up from yet another nap and the blond internally keened, knees threatening to collapse beneath him at the sound. 

"Yo! Finally awake, my mossy princess?" Sanji purred, once he was more composed. "Shame, I was hoping to wake you up with a kiss."

There was a low chuckle, and the sound of a creaking bed-- god help him and his overactive imagination-- before the other spoke again, sounding much more energized. _"Let me guess, true love's?"_

"Nop~e." He replied, making sure to pop the _p_ sound. He grabbed his keys, throwing it into the small book bag, and smiled softly, knowing that the D brothers would have a good time with all the snacks he'd prepared. "Not yet at least."

Zoro snorted, making a noise somewhere between a laugh and a cough. _"Not yet? Still stuck on that whole idea of winning me over? Gotta say, you're determined."_

Sanji felt his temper flare at the implication the he'd ever give up on something, even more so when it was something he care about-- though Zoro didn't need to know all that. He took a deep breath, rolling his eyes. "I'm the love-cook aren't I? I'm sure you're already slipping Roronoa, it won't be much longer until you _fall."_ he hummed the words with a sultry lilt, taking pleasure in the way silence fell between the two.

It meant that Zoro was blushing, heat likely enveloping the entirety of tan, caramel colored skin. 

_"You don't play fair shitty curly brow."_ The swordsman growled, sounding choked. _"You know that's a no go area."_

"Its not my fault your weakness is your own shitty name." Sanji retorted, slinging the bag across his shoulder. "So, meeting at your place? Or somewhere else?"

 _"Oh yeah."_ the other said. _"I almost forgot. The whole reason I called was to tell you that--"_

The blond's doorbell rang, followed by and insistent knock and loud familiar voice telling him to _stop jacking off. Unless you plan on letting me join._

_"Ace is coming to pick you up."_

"Well, _you don't say_ , Marimo." he winced as the knock came again, and hurried towards the front in fear that his poor door would be forced in before long. "I'll see you later." Sanji finished, hanging up and flinging open the door just as Ace went to knock again. 

"BLACKLEG SANJI! DON'T MAKE ME BREAK DOWN THIS DOOR AND COME BEAT YOUR DICK FOR YOU--OH!" The freckled bastard jumped in surprise, before his stunned expression melted in to a large smile. 

"Look who finally got off their ass." Ace grinned at him, mischievous and playful. "Did I give you enough time to pull your pants back up? Speaking of..." the raven haired man leaned back, giving Sanji a once over before whistling. "You're looking _sexy_ _._ Who're _you_ all dressed up for?"

The blond placed a hand on his chest in mock offense, tossing his hair to the side, trying to fight off a similar grin. "As if _I'd_ ever dress up for a person other than myself."

"Riiight." Ace drawled, crossing his arms over a bare chest, shirt nowhere in sight and tattoo rippling. "So what you really meant was Zoro. Got it."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Sure you don't." The raven haired man threw his arm around Sanji's waist, ushering him out the apartment. "Come on hot stuff, lets go. I can't fucking _wait_ see that dumbass's face when he sees you're wearing matching underwear for him. I am totally going to take a picture to blackmail him."

"Hey! I never said it was matching!" Sanji protested, managing to untangle himself from the surfers embrace long enough to lock the door.

"But you _don't_ deny its for Zoro. And besides, you color coordinate _everything._ Plus you should know by now not to underestimate my observational skills. I've seen you in panties more times than I can count."

He kicked Ace good naturedly, laughing as the freckled man pretended to clutch his stomach in pain. "Thats because you snooped! It amazing that we're still friends."

"What can I say?" Ace replied airily, waving a hand from side to side. "I have a charming personality. And a rather pretty face."

Sanji just rolled his eyes, pulling out his phone to text Nami. 

**[Candy Boy] 12:00 p.m:** _Going to see Zoro now. He got flustered when I said his name._

 **[Nami_the_Goddess] 12:01 p.m:** _Perfect! Congrats. It's all going according to plan. I expect a full report later._

 **[Nami_the_Goddess] 12:02 p.m :** _Have fun! <3_

He didn't have the heart to tell that _no_ things weren't going according to plan at _all._

Because during no part of this whole thing was he supposed to feelings instead. 

Sanji's outfit


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> flirting.  
> lots of flirting  
> with everyone.

"Why do you look so nervous?" Sanji asked, leaning against the window seal of the old van. _Going Merry,_ the curly haired one had exclaimed proudly, before he'd seen the blond and faltered. "I don't bite you know."

"Yeah, Usopp!" Ace exclaimed, slapping the back of the old machine with fervor. "I mean, not unless you plan on cutting your hair, dying it green, and bulking up. Not to mention finally getting your dick wet for once."

"Don't forget earrings." Sanji added languidly. "Three of them, to be specific." 

Usopp gave a light chuckle, still not quite meeting his gaze. It made the blond frown, and he glanced down, giving a start when he remembered what he was wearing. 

"Ah, the clothes is it?" He questioned, smiling a bit at the way the other tensed, resolutely choosing not to look at him. "Must not be used to someone like me. Don't worry, you can still refer to me with he and him. Or not." Sanji shrugged, laughing as Ace stepped in from behind him, placing his chin on the blond's shoulder. "I don't really have a preference."

"NO! No. Its uh, its not anything like that! Nope. Nope. Not anything like that at all. Mhm." Usopp nodded, trying to appear calm and composed. Sanji didn't have the heart to tell him that the act was severely transparent.

Maybe sensing his discomfort, Usopp glance over sheepishly, twirling a long piece of hair with a dark finger. "I really don't mind you know. I just really think you're pretty." The man gave a light snort. "I suck really bad at handling pretty thing things. Or people."

Despite hearing them fairly often, the genuineness of the compliment sent his cheeks alight. Sanji smiled, tilting his head. "Thank you! If it makes you feel better, you're not bad looking either."

"And what about meeeee~" Ace drawled from over his shoulder, sliding slim arms around his waist. "I'm not bad looking either, right?"

"Get your grabby paws off of me and I'll consider it." the blond retorted, placing his hand on the other's face, pushing him back. "I can guarantee you'll look like shit after I'm done kicking that shitty expression off of you!"

"Nahhh." The raven haired teen sang, taking a step back, and flashing a wide grin. "It'd be like a battle scar. The ladies would love me even more than they already do."

Sanji grumbled, hating that Ace was right. It was like no one could ever find fault with anything the man did. Fucking ridiculous!

"Well, now that _that's_ settled." the raven haired idiot slung the big black case thing around to his front. "I might as well play some tunes while we wait for those idiots."

According to the others, Zoro was riding with Luffy, since he wouldn't be able to find a door even if it were put in front of him. The swordsman would rather slit his throat than admit it but everyone who knew him, knew the truth.

Ace came forward, placing a light kiss on the back of his neck. "Come on hot stuff, follow my lead." The raven haired man twirled gracefully out of the range of Sanji's kick, laughing all the while. 

The blond huffed, blowing a strand of hair out of his face before closing his eyes. Whatever the freckled man was playing sounded calming and unbidden, he felt his hips start to sway. 

Ace grinned, eyes turning to crescents and put out his hand, Sanji reaching to grab it letting the other pull him into a spin. He dipped back, impressed at how the music didn't falter once, despite only being played with one hand.

The guitarist stepped to the side and glanced over at him, jerking his head encouragingly. He followed the silly dance moves with a joyful grin. An arm up. A weird looking cartwheel thing. A leg lift. 

A split. Usopp wheezed, eyes nearly bugging out his head as he watched, face flushing red. Sanji bat his eyes coyly. The curly haired driver gave a minute cough and Ace cackled from somewhere behind him. It was loud and boisterous, making Sanji chuckle at he stood himself up, dusting off his pants.

"Woah there, be gentle with the guy. He's only ever been a with cute little dame from an outskirt village. Like a real life village!" Ace exclaimed, practically crying, with the way he was doubled over. "He can't handle someone as frisky as you." 

The blond snorted, strolling over to the old mini van and leaning in on the driver's side. "I'm practically a dainty flower compared to the shit _you_ like." He gave a cursory glance along the interior, before reaching for his bag and grabbing a cigarette. "Yo, Usopp, you happen to have a lighter on hand? I'm too fucking lazy to go looking for mine."

"Sure. I have just about everything." The driver shrugged leaning into the passenger seat to open the glove department. The man paused, before darting nervous eyes back to Sanji. "You, aren't affiliated with police officers in any way, right?"

He raised a brow. "Nooo. I am not." Usopp have a sight of relief and Sanji's eyebrow arched even higher. "Do I really want to know the origins of why you asked me that?"

"Nope." Ace and the other answered together. Sanji shook his head, wondering what the hell he got himself into. From the side mirror, he could see Ace a distance behind him, smiling widely. 

"Ohhhhhh _sexxyyyy_ ~" The guitarist called, voice lilting playfully. "I'll have you know I've gotten even worse-- or _better,_ depending on how you look at it-- since you've last gone to bed with me." There was a suggestive tone and embarrassing eyebrow wriggle that had the chef choking on a laugh. "What do you say, I can rock your world if you want."

He thanked Usopp as the man handed him the lighter, and lit up his cigarette. He turned away from the car, back against the warm door. Tossing his head at Ace in a playfully dismissive manner, Sanji smirked. 

"No thanks fire fist. Afraid I have my sights set on someone else right about now." 

"You're serious about him, aren't you?" Sanji glanced over, to see the driver peeking at him curiously. Usopp wore a contemplative expression, seeming to give him a once over, eyes no longer shy, but instead seeming to appraise his worth.

It took a lot in the blond not to fidget. After all, while his feelings for idiot swordsman might've been developing steadily, the end result would still be the same. 

"Of course I'm serious about him. I'm always serious about love. Surprisingly, its the one trait of mine that keeps me single." He took another drag, willing the reopened ache in his chest to fade. 

Thankfully, Usopp remained silent, maybe sensing that it wasn't the time to joke. Ace had wandered over and sat on the roof of the minivan, still strumming along the strings of the guitar.

Sanji stared out at the abandoned parking lot, appreciating the way the breeze slid over his skin.

"You know," the driver started tentatively. "I know that the rumors say Zoro is a 'fuck 'em and leave 'em kind of guy. And, I mean- its true. He is. But with you, I don't think. You're the first partner he's had that he even bothered to introduce to the rest of us." Usopp trailed off, before patting the blond on his shoulder. "For what its worth, I think he's serious too. Or at the very least, starting to get serious."

Sanji didn't respond, too focused on trying to kill the butterflies in his chest and keep down the stupid swiggly line of his typical love-struck smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not this slowly turning into a mutlichaptered fic against my will


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please enjoy!

Zoro had sneaked up on him in the middle of his smoke, just as he'd been finishing up. The blond had been so deep in his thoughts of the assignment Nami had given him, and how it was getting more and more apparent that he wouldn't be able to accomplish it.

Not without hurting himself in the process. 

Large arms encased him from either side, warm body pressing against his back and pinning him the blond on the door. 

"'Afternoon princess. Long time no see." Zoro whispered softly into his ear, nipping the shell and giving it a tug. Sanji felt his breath hit, heart skipping a beat when those hands came up to caress his sides, igniting the skin wherever it touched. 

He shivered, growling when Zoro chuckled smugly-- the arrogant asshole. 

"And you say _I_ don't play fair." Sanji gasped as the green haired man's lips ghosted over his pulse, biting down before licking a long stripe up his neck. 

"Hmm," Zoro hummed, wrapping his arms around the chef's waist, as he brought them closer together. "S'not my fault your weakness is pretty pet names and physical affection." he quipped, quoting Sanji's line from earlier back at him. 

"Affection huh?" He questioned, turning so that he faced the other. Zoro was clad in a tight black t shirt, loose matching joggers dropping dangerously low. Sanji gave in to the temptation and dipped his fingers into the waistband, reveling in the way the green haired man hissed pleasurably. "Is that what this is?"

It was a loaded question, but then, not one that Sanji actually expected to get an answer from. And just as he figured, Zoro didn't bother responding, instead flicking golden iris's down before looking up again. He leaned in and captured the chef's lips in a gentle kiss. 

It was calm, sweet, one hand reaching down to cup the small of his back while a warm mouth worked him open. Sanji melted when he gave a small moan and felt a tongue slide sensually against his own, back pressed but against the Going Merry and leg starting to lift of its own accord.

Zoro leaned back and assessed the chef with a predatory smirk, no doubt taking in his likely flushed face, and dazed expression. He ran a thumb over Sanji's lip, wiping off a strand of saliva, before giving him a pointed look.

He stuck his thumb in his mouth and the chef squirmed, belatedly thinking that being in public was _not_ a good place to keen like a whore. Zoro smiled, narrowing his eyes as though he knew what the chef was thinking. "That's a sinful expression you're making, cook. You might want to fix yourself, the kids are watching." 

Sanji blushed, elbowing the other in his stomach, face buried in his neck. There was a laugh from above and Ace peered down from the top of the van, grinning cheekily. "Ya know, I didn't mind one bit. Watching you two suck face was pretty hot. Poor Usopp might be suffering though. And Luffy likely _ran_ all the way to the hangout spot, considering how long it took for you two to get your rocks off."

The blonde craned his neck back, glaring at the raven haired man. "Portgas," he started darkly, voice reverberating with warning. "don't make me come up there."

"Ooooooh~ I'm so scared!" Ace sang, sticking out his tongue. "No need to be so touchy my blond friend, if you think about it, all I really did was compliment your stamina."

The chef didn't respond, instead placing his hands on either side of Zoro's shoulder, pushing the other back a foot. "Stand there and stay still." he commanded, before lifting a leg straight up and hooking around the swordsman's shoulder. He laced his fingers into green, pulling slightly to make sure he was stable. "Don't drop me mosshead or you're next."

With that spoken he started to lift his other leg, shifting so that momentum brought him around the Marimo's neck, sitting up and staring straight at his freckled friend.

Ace gulped comically, eyes as wide as saucers, as he scrambled to get off the vehicle. Sanji kicked Zoro in the side, laughing as the man grumbled but complied, bringing him closer. "Don't run now pussy!"

Usopp yelled as the van shook, tilting precariously to the side before righting itself once more. There was a loud _oof,_ the a low whine, and a stomach growl. 

"Saaaaannnnjjiiiii~" Luffy called from inside the van, pressing his face up to the closed back window. "I need fooooooodddd."

Sanji huffed, pointedly ignoring Ace's triumphant smile from the other side. He slid off of Zoro's back, hissing when the man's chain got stuck in his fishnet top. In poor judgement, the blonde yanked himself forward, cursing lowly at the sound of a rip.

"And there goes my completed outfit." He muttered, reaching back to feel the hole. "Luffy, look for the blue bag, there's snacks in there. Eat them all and I'll murder you... _after_ I feed you a three course vegetarian meal."

He grabbed the hem, lifting the fabric above his head and off of his body, freezing only when he felt Zoro's intense stare. 

"Green huh." The man drawled with a languid gesture at Sanji's bra. "Seems familiar."

"Don't believe I know why." He retorted, blushing slightly. "Anyways, lets get in the fucking car! Or are we just going to stand in this deserted parking lot all damn day?"

Sanji didn't bother waiting for an answer, opening the back door and hopping him. He slapped Luffy away from the bag, pleasantly surprised to see only half the contents gone. He shuffled around, smiling when his hand grasped the sealed tupperware. 

The car shook slightly as Zoro climbed in behind him, and Ace entered from the back, sprawled across the empty seats.

Usopp started the van, engine revving up while the freckled man began strumming on his guitar once more. "

So who's starting this time?" Luffy questioned, food flying out of his mouth as he ate. 

Sanji raised a brow, shoot a glance to the driver though the rear view mirror. He watched Usopp grin, wordlessly handing over the closed bowl to Zoro. "Starting _what,_ exactly?"

"Shihihi our game, silly! Ace and I were talking about it earlier, but I guess you were too busy making out and didn't hear us."

He flushed, even more so when a warm hand came up to rub his back, gliding over his shoulders before sliding down his arms. Zoro gazed down at him, an uncharacteristically soft smile. 

The green haired man closed his eyes, nodding his head to music before pulling Sanji closer, sides pressed together and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"I'll go first I guess, show Curly here how its done." that _deep_ voice said, smirking a little.

_"Good little girl~"_

Sanji did not squeak.

He did _not._ Not at all. Not even hearing something so unexpectedly silky. 

_"Always picking a fight with me, you know that I'm bad. But you're spending the night with me."_

Ace and Usopp hummed from their positions in the car, the latter tapping his finger on the cup holder console as Zoro sang. The asshole was leaning _right_ next to his ear, breath heavy and husky. 

_"What, do you want from my world? You're a good little girl~"_

No, Sanji was not currently hyperventilating. He was not losing his shit at Zoro's shit eating grin. He wasn't doing any of that!

He took a deep breath, steadying himself, before he began to sing, leaning back so that he could look the tan fucker in the eyes.

_"Bad little boy~"_

Fuck it was _so_ fucking worth it, feeling the way the man stiffened under him, and watching that Adam's apple bob nervously. He tilted his head up, taking a single golden earring into his mouth. He nibbled on the other's ear lobe, giving it a small lick. 

_"That's what you're acting like, I really don't buy~ That you're that kind of guy~"_

Ace wolf whistled, a laugh stuck in the sound, clearly amused with Zoro's stricken expression.

_"And if you are, why do you want to hang out with me?"_

Seemingly recovered, the swordsman, cut Sanji off before he could continue singing. 

_"Don't you know I'm a villain? Every night I'm out killing, sending everyone running like children."_

There was a shrug and a a smile. 

_"I know why you're mad at me, I have demon eyes. And they're looking right through your anatomy."_

Zoro placed a kiss on his hands, lacing their fingers together.

_"To me you're clear, transparent. You got a thing for me girl, its apparent."_

Sanji opened his mouth, when Luffy exclaimed, "OI! OIIIII! ITS MY TURN NOW!" and promptly began singing.

**"I GOT A HOT POTATO! AND I GOT TWO HOT TOMATOES! AND MEAT~"**

Ace looked like he was trying hard to to combust into laughter. 

**"WILL THEY MAKE A GOOD SAUCE? MAYBE? SO I SHAKE IT UP!"**

The blond turned to look at Zoro, offering a weak slap to the chest, way too filled with good, happy feelings to be harsh. "You're not so _bad_ you know."

Luffy had hopped into the back, toppling on top of his older brother. Zoro pushed Sanji down, caging him in on all sides. The heat radiating off of him was intoxicating. "Whatever you say princess."

"I'm going to need you two to stop right there." Ace called, stopping the green haired man's hand, which was poised right over his left, cloth-covered pec. "We _are_ surrounded by people."

"I love how you so effortlessly make this sound like a threesome." Sanji said dryly, chuckling when Zoro damn near _pouted_ and laid down on top of him, face buried in the makeshift cleavage. 

"Well, that _is_ my specialty." Ace replied happily, like he made everyone's relationships sound like threesomes. 

He probably did.

From the rear view mirror, the bond could see Usopp wide grin, and the way the driver mouthed. _"I told you. Getting serious."_

Ah hell.

It seemed like Sanji really was smitten with a lump of very sexy, surprisingly kind and fucking _adorable--_ moss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not me writing 3k worth of a short fic for the sole purpose of like, the last paragraph. Oof
> 
> please let me know your thoughts!!

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! please let me know your thoughts!


End file.
